


Distraction

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Caring Greg Lestrade, Comfort, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Greg Lestrade, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg distracts Mycroft after a long few days work.





	Distraction

Mycroft was in his home office, finishing up with the latest crisis, something that he’d been working on for nearly three days straight. Greg had come and gone a few times, leaving him food or tea, reminding him of a world outside this room.

Now he could hear Greg downstairs and rubbed his temples, leaning back in his chair and straightening his tie. Greg’s footsteps came up the stairs and he looked up expectantly.

Greg stepped into the office empty-handed and took in the fact that Mycroft was not currently bent over his computer or speaking into the phone. He must have been off that day, because he was looking deliciously scruffy and clearly hadn’t bothered shaving.

“Done?” Greg asked, just to be sure.

“For now, yes.” Mycroft was still tense, still frizzing with leftover energy.

Greg started unbuttoning his shirt. Mycroft’s breath was stolen as he watched him, lips parting of their own volition.

Neither of them were young men anymore, but the softness of middle age only made Greg more appealing. There was workman’s strength in his limbs, the easy power of someone who knew his place in life. Greg lay his shirt aside, licked his lips, and started on his belt.

Mycroft was transfixed, hypnotized by the baring of skin. He’d seen his lover nude plenty of times, but he was still awed by it. His hands flexed on the desk, itching to touch, even as he stayed where he was.

Greg’s cock was already full, declaring his interest proudly. Mycroft suddenly felt overdressed and his hands moved up towards his tie.

Crossing the distance between them, Greg reached out and pulled him up and close by the tie, kissing him with surprising tenderness. Mycroft moaned softly, bracing himself against the desk.

Greg let go of the tie and moved around the desk, taking Mycroft’s elbow and steering him out of the office, through the bedroom, and into the ensuite. He turned Mycroft towards the mirror and took his suit coat off of him. Mycroft leaned against the counter as Greg’s deft fingers loosened his tie and pulled it free.

Mycroft watched as Greg reached around to unbutton his waistcoat and remove it. Then he carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Greg kissed his shoulder as it was bared, gently pulling off the shirt and setting it aside. Mycroft lifted his arms so Greg could peel off his undershirt.

“Gorgeous. Graceful,” murmured Greg, looking at Mycroft in the mirror and ghosting his hands along Mycroft’s arms.

Mycroft shivered as Greg’s hands smoothed down his sides to his waist, then moved forward to his buckle.

Leaning over the counter again, Mycroft allowed Greg to finish stripping him. The marble was cool under his feet. Greg lay the rest of his clothes aside, then grasped Mycroft’s hips and pressed against his back.

Mycroft groaned softly, eyes closing, feeling Greg’s erection press against him. 

“Look at yourself,” murmured Greg.

Mycroft opened his eyes and took in the sight of them in the mirror, two men, one embracing the other from behind. Greg leaned in to kiss his throat, and Mycroft’s eyes slipped closed again.

“Well, if you’re not going to watch…” chuckled Greg, taking Mycroft’s hand as he stepped back and pulling him towards the large shower.

He stepped in first and got the water running hot, then tugged Mycroft the rest of the way in.

Mycroft relaxed under the heat, tension seeping from his shoulders. Greg soaped his hands and ran them along Mycroft’s body, stealing kisses from his damp skin as he rinsed him off again. Mycroft allowed himself to be moved, trusting, and rewarded when Greg had him face and lean against the shower wall.

Moments later, Greg cupped the front of his throat with one hand, tilting Mycroft’s head with a firm press of his thumb. He kissed his throat as he teased him with a finger.

Mycroft moaned, bracing himself as Greg’s finger pushed into him. The water ran down in rivulets, the steam making them sweat. Greg’s other hand slid down to his chest, holding him in place as he worked him open.

Groaning under his breath, Mycroft’s soft noises were lost in the sound of water striking the title. Greg’s grip was firm, his fingers calloused and sure.

Finally, Greg withdrew his fingers and grasped Mycroft’s hip with one hand, the other guiding himself in.

“Yes,” muttered Mycroft, needing this more than anything, canting his hips.

Greg swore as he pushed in, pulling out a bit, and then pushed in deeper, until he was flush along Mycroft’s back, the scruff on his cheek dragging against the pale man’s skin.

Mycroft planted his feet and braced himself more firmly. Greg kissed the nape of his neck and adjusted his grip on Mycroft’s hips. He pulled back and snapped forward, causing them both to groan, echoing now louder than the water.

“Hard,” murmured Mycroft. He wanted to feel it for days, wanted to be reminded the next time he sat at his desk.

Greg pulled out, making Mycroft blink in confusion until Greg turned him and lifted him up, pushing in and pinning him to the wall. He grinned up at Mycroft as the latter panted in his arms.

Mycroft reached down and brushed the wet hair from Greg’s eyes. Greg caught his wrist and kissed his palm. Mycroft licked his lips as Greg let go of his wrist and adjusted Mycroft’s legs. Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg’s neck.

Greg kissed him once more and took him hard. Mycroft moaned, head tilting back against the title. Greg sucked a mark into his collarbone, setting a steady pace.

Mycroft was helpless in his arms and there was nothing better. He could feel how close Greg was, how deep he struck with every thrust. He squeezed around his lover and Greg came, pinning him again and panting against his shoulder.

Gently, Mycroft ran fingers through Greg’s wet hair. Greg carefully pulled out and set Mycroft back on his feet. Mycroft was well aware of his own erection as he smiled at Greg. Greg leaned in and kissed him, wrapping a hand around Mycroft’s cock.

Mycroft moaned, one hand reaching out for some purchase. Greg grasped his wrists with his free hand and pinned them above Mycroft’s head. Mycroft was again helpless to Greg’s whims, eyes closed.

He opened his eyes as Greg pulled back and saw that he was being watched with something akin to adoration. It made his heart ache and he might have said something, only at that moment Greg twisted his wrist and Mycroft’s eyes slammed shut as he came, knees nearly giving out.

Greg let go of his wrists to wrap an arm around his waist and hold him as he worked him through. Mycroft was tangentially aware as Greg cleaned him up and shut off the water. Greg wrapped him in a towel and kissed his nose.

“You’ll be asleep on your feet in a minute,” he said with some affection, drying him off a bit more before running the towel over Mycroft’s hair.

“Well who’s fault is that,” murmured Mycroft leaning on his shoulder.

Greg rubbed his back and tugged him into the bedroom, maneuvering him into bed and climbing in after him. “Yours, with all your working too hard.”

Mycroft curled onto his side, head on Greg’s shoulder. “I’ll have to have a talk with myself, then.”

Greg smiled and kissed his forehead. “Sleep for now. You can have your favorite dinner when you wake up.”

“Might need breakfast by then.”

“Then I’ll fix you an omelet, just like you like it.” Greg held him a little closer, hand resting in the small of Mycroft’s back. His cock gave a half-hearted twitch, then settled down.

“I’ll have a talk with him too,” mumbled Mycroft.

Greg chuckled and pulled the blankets over them, keeping watch as Mycroft slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Beltainefaire for looking it over and reading while I wrote.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [merindab](http://merindab.tumblr.com) and also as merindab on Twitter


End file.
